


The Boiling Circus

by Adadoodles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adadoodles/pseuds/Adadoodles
Summary: 2 years have passed since Luz left the boiling islands, after a long talk with her mother, they finally managed to reach an agreement and Luz will return to the boiling islands. But after all this time away, what has changed?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 8





	The Boiling Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Adad here, this is the first chapter of The Boiling Circus AU. Thank you for all your support and for having motivated me to write this AU. I hope you like it and that you enjoy it as much as I do ;)

_**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGGINING** _

It was late, the sun has gone and the moon barely rises. It started to rain and the sadness surrounded The Owl House. Luz hugged her bag very tightly before going downstairs and see all her friends. She opened her bag and took a look to make sure she had everything she needed. The human started to go down the stairs, many things went through her head. "Time passed very fast" she said, "I feel like it's only been days" She finally reached the first floor, everyone was waiting for her, they did not want to show the sadness they felt, but let's face it, it was impossible to try to hide it. Luz went to Willow and they hugged each other, "Please take this with you" Willow said, it was a plant that looked like a funny trumpet, "Everytime you touch it, it give off a smell of flowers and a small ball of light, "This will remind you the plant coven and the boiling isles", Willow smiled and hugged Luz again. "Thank you Willow, I will never forget you girl! Luz said and started to walk over Gus, who was sobbing and making sad baby eyes. The little witch quickly hugged her friend, "I will miss you so much" he said, "Will you come back?", Tears began to fall from Luz's eyes, "Yes buddy, I will come back" Gus stopped hugging her and the little human saw Amity, who was crying already. Amity approached Luz and hugged her, "Take this with you" Amity gave Luz a pink paper, "Read it when the time comes". Luz put the paper in her bag and hugged the witch with green hair. "Please.... promise me you will come back" Luz started to cry again "Yes, I promise" Eda was in a corner, listening to all the words that were flying in the house. Tears began to fall from the Owl Lady's eyes and she approached to her student. "Listen carefully kid" she said and whispered something to Luz's ear. Luz opened her eyes, saw her mentor and hugged her tightly. "I love you Eda" said the human, "I love you too kid" said the witch. Finally, Luz entered to the portal without looking back and then.... opened her eyes. Was it all a dream? a nightmare? or just a memory of what exactly happened 2 years ago?

It was a cold day, Luz has just woke up after that dream, or... memory? She was in the human realm with her mom. The human was confused but also sad because of the promise she never kept...yet. She changed clothes and went to the living room, Camila was there, watching a funny TV show. "Mom?" Said the 14 year old girl, "I dreamed with the Boiling isles again..." Camila saw her daughter, "Sigh, You really miss them right?" The two started to talk, they have been talking for an hour or maybe two. "WAIT, Are you serious?! I can return with Eda, King, Willow, Gus and Amity?!" Shouted Luz, "Hold up, kid" Camila interrupted, "First, you have to show me that can take care of yourself out there", "Pff...." said the girl, "Don't worry mum... Remeber I am the human who beat Emperor Belos... well... almost". "Ok, if you say so". Luz couldn't wait for the big day, she was full of happiness and also very excited. Only 2 months and... she will return to the place she most yearns for in the world, to the place that has won all her heart, to the place where she can be herself, to the place where... she feels accepted. "Only 2 months Luz", said to herself, "Two months and you will se Eda and King again.... your friends and also..... Amity.... WAIT FOR ME GUYS, I'M RETURNING"


End file.
